


Disease

by pinklesbian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklesbian/pseuds/pinklesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluh. Katnep drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disease

"He's my matesprit."

That's what you tell people. What else can you tell them? You don't have another word for it.

You have positive feelings for each other. When the time comes, you two plan on filling your flushed pail with each other. But you don't pity him. It's something more than that.

You'd talked to Rose about it, once upon a time, before your two universes lost contact between them. She told you your feelings sounded surprisingly human. You didn't worry about it.

You're seven and a half sweeps old. The Imperial Drones come at nine sweeps. You've got a black crush burning in the back of your aeordic beatpump -- heart, your moirail taught you the proper, highblooded words for things -- but he is oblivious to your advances. You're patient, though. It took you a sweep to get Karkat to admit his feelings for you. If it takes another sweep to land you a kismesis, so be it. You're not particularly interested in black romance anyhow. It does make you a little sad, though, that you have grown to hate one of your childhood friends.

Though, you still consider yourself a child. You'll be a child until the Drone knocks on your door. You'll hold onto your innocence.

Some trolls might find it blasphemy that you don't pity your matesprit. Karkat's described it as a disease you'd both caught from talking to the humans too much. "Love," he said. You thought that was a nice word.

"I love you."

He groaned and drew a heart on your palm with his finger. He's such a sweetheart sometimes. You don't care if it's wrong to love him. You've loved him since the beginning of time, it feels. Lifetimes ago. And you'll love him until time ceases to exist. It feels right.

You wonder if you're the only two trolls to have ever loved your matesprit the way you love Karkat.

You feel, deep down in your soul, that you aren't.


End file.
